matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Bullpup Grenade Launcher
* * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 14.0.0|efficiency/_damage = *25 *40 (UP1) *55 (UP2)|fire_rate = 71|capacity = 4 (max 20)|mobility = *115 *7 (weight) *70 (post-13.5.0)|range = Short|cost = *325 *260 (UP1)|level_required = *12 *22 (UP1) *32 (UP2)|theme = Military-themed|firing_sound = }} The Bullpup Grenade Launcher is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 14.0.0 update. Appearance It appears to be the bullpup (yet lightweight) version of Firestorm. Strategy The Bullpup Grenade Launcher holds 4 grenades in the cylinder, with an additional 8 in reserve. This can be maxed out to only 20 rounds in the reserve. Tips *Despite its statistics due to its low capacity, it is suggested to use on enemies with 2 or more near them. *Because this weapon fires in an arc (like its processor), and has a slow rate of fire, it is advised to fire this with precision and timing. Otherwise, this weapon works mildly well in combat, as it takes 2 rounds to kill the target. However, this is somewhat inaccurate, as the weapon stats declare 10 damage, which should effectively kill a player in 1 shot. *It is highly recommended to jump above the target and shoot the enemy in the head for a higher chance of 1 shot kill. Counters *This weapon has a very slow firing rate and limited range, so use a long ranged weapon, or try to use an automatic weapon, for its users to lose control. *At combat, make use of the fact that the grenades usually push enemies away making it so you can't hit the target again. *Explosive guns also damage the user so fighting in close proximity makes it difficult for them to shoot without killing themselves as well. Firing Sound *Firestorm's Theme *Military-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *The launcher is based on the (fictional) bullpup version Milkor MGL.M32A1 Grenade Launcher, however it seems to have incorrect features and actions, unlike the real life variant: **Interestingly enough, in this game the launcher holds only four grenades, in real life it holds six grenades as opposed to four. **Also the reload animation is rather odd, since it involves removing the entire cylinder from the weapon, opposed to inserting each grenade in the cylinder, which is done in the real world (this might be due to the slow reloading speed of loading the grenades one by one, in game if that would be implemented, players would have to hide or move frequently) **The weapon uses a holographic sight, which zooms in. However, holographic sights do not zoom in real life. *It is essentially the bullpup version of the Firestorm with advantageous statistics. *Grenades travel faster through the air than rockets (missiles). *It uses the same scope as the State Defender, Cherry Bomb, and formerly, "Bastion". *The design itself is quite uncomfortable in real life, since the user will have to distort his wrist in order to hold a grip, due to the grenade launcher rounds being placed at the back. *Its grade was increased from to in the 16.4.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Themed Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Rare